A Joke Too Fur Gone (Miraculous)
by DrekkDeina
Summary: Facing an akumatized victim with as much an affinity for bad puns as Cat Noir, Ladybug has to deal with the resulting aftermath when Cat Noir makes one too many puns that leaves him potentially exposed. Ladrien, Ladynoir, Adrinette, and Marichat. Reveal fic, Was a one-shot but the people have spoken... so more to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, welcome. I was watching this series and got frustrated with the obliviousness of the two of these characters so I figured I could have some fun with this.**

 **I'm doing this as a One-Shot that might expand into something more if there are those out there that like it and my writing of it enough to warrant an extended storyline. I do love a good romance.**

 **Review, Follow, and feed me pretzels. XD**

* * *

Infuriating, insufferable, impulsive… all of those usually described Cat Noir on a normal day. Right now, he was beyond all of those and more… combined.

Who knew that going up against an akumatized victim with the need to spew as many bad puns as Ladybug's flirtatious and snarky partner.

The latest akumatized victim was apparently a ventriloquist who had a failed performance and was shamed into becoming Punocchio, the villain who uses his collection of ventriloquist dummies as soldiers to do his bidding. The more people heard his puns, the more powerful he and his dummies grew.

Unfortunately for Ladybug…. The only real defense right now was allowing Cat Noir to dish his own puns right back. It somehow diffused Punocchio's power a bit if the attention was taken off of him. At least that was the idea until Ladybug could figure out where the akuma was. Thinking was pretty difficult while listening to the pun battle.

"Are you sure you're not one of the dummies?" mouthed Cat, "because I thought most ventriloquists just nodded away while the dummies did all the talking."

"Oh, that was just Clawful," sighed Punocchio.

"I think you mean Clawesome!" rebuked Cat, dodging a strike from an oversized dummy.

"Your wooden dummies here might need work out a few knots," Cat chided, "they seem a bit stiff." His smile radiated a little too confident for Ladybug's sake as she kept an eye out for the akuma while fighting off a couple dummies herself.

"Well it's not like you can talk, my dummies are just a little 'board' with you." Ladybug couldn't help but snicker a bit at the burn Cat received. He whirled and gave her a 'really Bugaboo' glare. She shrugged. Rolling his eyes, Cat resumed his strange form of attack.

"Well if you mess with me too much, you might end up with a Cat-astrophe!" Cat's eyebrows wiggled oddly upon saying that.

"Don't make me crate the kitty," Punocchio growled, "I wouldn't want you to get Clawstrophobic."

A dummy nearly made a connecting strike with Cat before he extended his staff to vault away, then leapt back to deal out a short flurry of attacks that disconnected a couple of said dummy's appendages.

"Looks like that cost him an arm and a leg," Cat said with no small degree of puntacular snark.

The dummy proceeded to use the one working arm to grab its own leg and bat Cat a short distance away.

"And looks like my dummy got a leg up on you," Punocchio dished right back, cackling oddly.

"Really?" Cat asked in rhetoric. He didn't get much of a chance to recover when a teddy bear like dummy waddled over to him to try crushing him in a vicious embrace.

"Looks like you need a great big bear hug."

"No thanks, I can bearly stand it!" choked Cat. Ladybug finally laughed at one of his puns.

"Aw come on, my lady," Cat groaned, squeezing his way out of the dummy's grasp, "I wasn't even attempting humor that time."

"Guess you're better in the moment when you don't try," Ladybug lightly consoled the sulking kitty.

"You've gotten be kitten me?!" he wailed. Ladybug groaned, ruing the return of his puns.

"I think you're gonna give me a headache if I don't find that akuma soon," Ladybug mildly sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She renewed her search, while still fighting, and finally saw something plausible. A purple bow tie that looked much like many akumatized items.

Not wasting anytime, Ladybug tossed her yo-yo into the air shouting, "Lucky Charm!"

And down dropped an air horn.

"What in the world could this be for?" she asked herself mainly.

She and Cat had been able to 'dismantle' most of the dummies that Punocchio used to defend himself but the last ones were still pretty difficult to deal with.

In her vision, Punocchio lit up and so did Cat. It wasn't uncommon to have so little help from other objects, but this time it made things simpler.

When the akumatized was about to let loose another string of puns, she blew the air horn, interrupting his words and drowning his voice out in a much-blessed change of sound.

Cat frowned at his missed chance for more banter but saw a chance to take advantage of when each interrupted shout of Punocchio seemed to make his dummies shrink and dwindle in power. Striking each dummy that was left and leaving them in pieces, he closed in and swiped the bowtie that Ladybug pointed out, throwing it to her.

Ladybug ripped the object in two and cleansed the butterfly that floated out.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted throwing the horn into the sky and watching as a luckily low level of damage and destruction was cleaned up.

After making sure the victim of Hawkmoth was safe, the duo left for a nearby rooftop to take a second before having to part.

"I dare say my lady," Cat started, "I cat believe you let me do all that punny business."

She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Never again Cat," she said. "It was almost too much."

"Well I can be a pawful," he continued. "Some would say I'm just like paper though."

"I'll regret this… buy why?"

"Well," Cat's grin grew, "we're both terrible (tearable)."

Ladybug put a hand to her head saying, "Yep, you're giving me a headache."

"Aww… not feline well?" her partner asked. "Need a purramedic?"

That did it. That was it. She couldn't take it any longer. Ladybug giggled slightly and walked away waving at Cat noir….

Before tripping over her own feet and nearly falling off the roof they stood on.

Cat grabbed her and pulled her back, miscalculating and getting tangled up with her and ending up falling down, though at least on the roof itself.

Both of them opened their eyes to see that Ladybug was laying on her back with Cat above her in a mildly protective matter.

He wiggled his eyebrows and opened his maw for another joke that Ladybug dreaded to hear.

"Looks like you're under Agreste," he stated.

Time stopped right then and there for her.

What did she hear? There was no way. Did he make the joke she thinks he did? Staring with wide eyes up at Cat Noir, who seemed oddly unaware of the faux paw (hehe… puns) that he just made.

That oblivious moment passed as she noticed his smile froze in place but those cat-like pupils slowly shrank in mortified realization at what he just uttered.

"A… Adrien?" a voice softer than she meant to use came out. His frozen fear state expired as he leapt back at the mention of that name and he mumbled a goodbye before dashing away across the rooftops.

Ladybug was going to give chase until she noticed the beeping of her earrings, counting down from two minutes. Choosing to defer this problem until later, she rushed on her own back to her house.

In her rushed stupor, she nearly made a few head-on collisions with the brick face of a few buildings. Not the kind of face time she wanted. She internally groaned at the plethora of puns rolling around in her head right now. Cat… no Adrien… Cat? was starting to rub off on her.

With seconds to spare, Ladybug dropped onto her roof, changing back into Marinette. Upon dropping down into her room, she crashed onto her bed and let out a muffled yell into the bed itself.

"Well that was unexpected," came a tiny voice behind Marinette.

"That would be a massive understatement," Marinette murmured almost incoherently.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Tikki inquired hopefully.

The bluenette tensed up, unsure how to approach the whole new world laid out before her. The pieces of everything since meeting Adrien and Cat Noir… in reverse order. She had a… 'record' of his schedule and usual habits, and somehow missed all the times he disappeared, though she would have done so at the same time most often.

Too many moments to count crossed her mind now. Most notable of which, was Cat Noir's constant flirtatious manner. She turned her crush away so often, in favor of… well… her crush.

"I… I don't know, Tikki," Marinette sighed. "What can I do?"

"Visit him?" Tikki said with inflection.

Marinette perked up at that. She figured that Tikki would be against any sort of thing like that.

"As Ladybug or Marinette?" she asked nervously.

"Why not both? I know I said no one should know… but he's your crush, friend, and partner all wrapped up in one person. I can be lenient in this case." Tikki giggled slightly and hugged Marinette as best a small creature like herself could.

"As much as I don't know if I can really do this right now, I also know if I wait… I'll never do it," Marinette conceded, more to herself thank Tikki. "No time like the present, right?" Her little kwami nodded vigorously.

Five minutes and nearly as many cookies for Tikki later, Marinette suited up and slung her way through Paris, knowing exactly where she was going.

0000000

Cat Noir landed softly in the open window of his bedroom, the Parisian sky darkening as the sun set in the distance.

He was tempted to clear his head a bit, running around Paris for a while especially since he didn't use his Cataclysm and had time to spare.

"Claws out," he said dejectedly. His transformation dropped, with Plagg landing on his nearby couch, looking rather pleased.

"What has you so smiley?" Adrien asked.

"She knows you," was all he said, getting up and floating over to a waiting plate with cheese on it.

Adrien sighed heavily and fell back on the couch.

"I know," he replied.

"Then what's your problem?" the kwami said with his mouth full of cheese.

"At least swallow before trying to speak," the blonde chastised Plagg. He heard a loud gulp followed by a noxious sounding burp.

"Isn't it good she knows you? Makes it easier to find each other during a crisis."

"My problem is…," Adrien started, "if she knows me as Adrien… it might be as the model, well-mannered, quiet and kind teen I have to be. Being Cat Noir gives me the freedom to be who I've always wanted. I guess I was so focused on knowing her behind the mask that I didn't think about the reverse that much… till now."

Plagg hummed ambiguously and nommed on his camembert slowly but with great pleasure. It was almost cute if Adrien didn't already know how much of a little pest he was.

Laying his head back, the blonde tried to calm the thoughts swirling in his head. Why did he have to make so many jokes? And when did he even come up with that one?

Seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes felt like hours as he watched the light disappear in an achingly slow manner from the sky.

Adrien's eyes started to close as the thoughts in his head began to tire the mind and he found it hard to stay wakeful.

That state of slipping into unconsciousness was both thankfully and frustratingly interrupted by a thump and resulting tap on his window.

His eyes flew open and Adrien saw Ladybug hanging off his open window. She could have entered seeing as it wasn't closed… or locked, but apparently, she was trying to be polite.

"L-Ladybug?!" he stammered slightly. "To what do I owe this visit?" He tried to remain calm and collected, hoping against everything that this wasn't in response to his joke earlier. No way it wasn't but he couldn't help but hope.

"You don't need to pretend, Cat Noir," she stated bluntly. "I know it's you."

He couldn't tell whether he should have been mortified once more or be relieved. His heart couldn't take it and along with that, his brain felt dangerously close to short circuiting.

"Right…" he mumbled. His eyes flicked up towards her bluebell eyes and back down to his shoes. Adrien's breathing became shallow as he feared what could come next. "I'm sorry."

Ladybug tilted her head curiously and said gently, "Why are you sorry?"

"I know you wanted to keep our identities secret. I tried to respect that. I really did."

"It's ok," Ladybug consoled, "I know you didn't mean to. It's not like you planned for that."

Adrien laughed a bit. He almost wished he had planned around something like that.

"I didn't want to disappoint you," Adrien murmured.

"Why would that matter? It's not like…"

"I love you," Adrien blurted.

"Yeah, that," Ladybug finished. She had a small smirk, thankful he helped her finish that thought.

Once she looked over to the blonde though, she saw something that threatened to melt her heart into a gooey mess.

The boy before her had an expression she had never seen before. His eyes were seemingly unable to hold fast to her own for long before finding something, anything else to be interested in. A permeating blush made his face nearly glow red as he tried to work his mouth after letting those three little words loose.

His hands clasped into fists and worked themselves open and closed almost frantically as all either of them could hear in the silence was his labored breathing.

"You love me?" Ladybug finally squeaked out, finding that her personality as Marinette was starting to surface in the situation. The bubbling happiness and out of control thoughts pertaining to the being that was Adrien.

"Yes, My Lady," Adrien reaffirmed, finally mustering enough of his shattered courage to lock his eyes with hers. Those green eyes filled with a desperate and near hopeless energy. She could see that he wasn't joking. This wasn't a prank or a flirtatious trick meant to poke fun at her. He has a torrential flame behind those eyes that very well could turn his soul to ash if she rebuffed him or didn't handle this carefully.

"You love Ladybug…" she whispered. Her thoughts turned to something more crestfallen. She was in love with him, but he was in love with Ladybug. The superhero with a mask. The protector of Paris. He didn't love the girl behind the mask.

Adrien's breath caught as he could feel the change in the atmosphere when Ladybug mentioned it that way. He wasn't completely sure but he thought he could see what might be bothering her.

"I love you," He repeated. "And I want to love the girl under that mask too."

Adrien's hand tried to clasp Ladybug's, her hand drawing back slightly as she was unsure how to go forward with her original plan. She was in no way expecting a confession, and such a confession teetering on the edge of possibly breaking his heart and hers too.

"But you don't know who I am under this mask," she pursued, trying to tread carefully.

Adrien seemed to be getting less bold and the courage he gathered earlier was flaring out. His hands were shaking.

While not Marinette right now, she tried to let a little of her out to utter the next words.

"I have been in love with you as Adrien," she breathed.

Silence ensued between the two as Adrien stiffened and let his hand drift downward.

"You fell in love with an image," he stated simply, looking about crestfallen as she felt a minute ago. What had she said wrong? She was trying to let him know that she fell in love with the real him.

"The Adrien that everyone sees is a hollow shell that my father judges and treats like a trophy. I sometimes feel like 'Adrien' is more of a mask than the one I wear as Cat Noir."

"But I've seen how kind and caring you can be," pressured Ladybug. "You defend your friends and always try to keep peoples spirits up. Even if some of that is part of an image… you can't fake that much kindness."

"You know me?" Adrien asked in slight shock. He knew he was discovered by name… but wasn't prepared to hear such endearing words of someone who made it sound as if they were close to him.

"I'm… closer than you think," Ladybug said carefully, her eyes averting their gaze.

Adrien was closer to her now, putting a hand to her cheek and running his palm over her skin, his fingers finding their way to the edge of her midnight blue hair.

"You really think that about me? This me?" he asked. "The Adrien who has to play the part so everyone will like him?"

"Yes," Ladybug almost whispered. "And I could… love your other side too…"

Adrien smiled weakly as he said, "Cat Noir is who I feel reflects more of what I wish I could be. I'm free when I'm him. I can let my worries fade away and embrace the time I have fighting alongside the most beautiful and endearing woman I've ever met. Even if your other side is something you dislike… all those qualities that made me fall in love with you would never be dimmed."

"I…" Ladybug tried to speak, her breathing hitched as she ran those words over in her head. Adrien… loved her. Maybe not in the way she would find most ideal… but he wasn't going to turn her away just because she wasn't someone more than Marinette.

"Spots off," she said, locking her gaze with Adrien's as his eyes widened. Despite the phrase being one he was unfamiliar with, he knew what she was doing. The magical suit dissipated slowly as her form was revealed for him to see.

"Marinette," he breathed in a near quiet whisper, giving her a light hearted and slightly choked laugh.

He leaned in closer and stared deeply into her eyes, his own darting around to study her, making Marinette blush deeply as being left so exposed now. Now she understood a bit of what Adrien was talking about with being Cat Noir. Her earlier determination withered much like her superhero outfit had disappeared.

"Freckles…," Adrien said through his smile. "I always wondered if you had them."

"W-what?" Marinette stuttered.

"They look adorable on you. And your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen."

Marinette tucked her chin to her chest and felt like shrinking away to nothing. Adrien was examining her in such a curious fashion and he was complementing her… It went against whatever reason she had made herself believe about how it might not happen. The blush in her cheeks felt like it could start a fire.

When her eyes darted up to see Adrien's once again for the briefest of moments, she saw a hint of Cat Noir peeking out from behind them.

"My lady," Adrien said once more, leaning in, he tilted her head up, with some resistance from Marinette. The blonde was quietly tenacious and guided her burning face towards his. Adrien glanced down at her strawberry pink lips and wondered if they tasted as sweet as they looked. As he drew closer and helped her close the gap, her hands now pressed lightly to his chest, her lips trembled and eyes glazed over.

Was this real? Can I do it? Can I let myself fall into all of this?

Marinette's questions were answered when Adrien dared to close the gap and connected their lips in a gentle press. Tilting his head to the side, he pulled back with a slight smeck and a satisfying gasp from Marinette. She didn't get much of a chance to react as the boy slid his hand behind her head, raking his fingers through her hair. Marinette was pulled into another kiss, a little less gentle than the last, but no less considerate.

She could feel the warmth of his lips, his hand, his breath as it flowed over her lips when they separated. Marinette could also feel the restraint he tried to show her. The gentlemanly kindness he was displaying for her touched her heart, but she remembered what he said about being Cat Noir. He was free, unrestrained, and she could understand that now that she thought back on herself in that respect. Being Ladybug was an obligation and a duty, but she didn't take the time to think about certain aspects of herself that came out when in the mask.

That determination she wanted to harness to get closer to Adrien, the stubborn nature she wished had come about in her civilian life more often, and the calm and intelligent manner that she approached people and situations as Ladybug.

Her own hands raised up to Adrien's neck and slid slowly up his jawline to the sides of his head. Pulling him in, she deepened the kiss, sucking at and using her lips to pull at his. She pulled away for a second.

"Adrien," she gasped, "you don't have to treat me like glass. Kiss me how you like. Let the cat out of the bag."

The blonde teen couldn't help but chuckle and give her a very Cat-like grin.

"My Marinette is making cat puns now?" Adrien inquired sarcastically.

"Who said I was yours?" the blue eyed bluenette snarked back at him.

Adrien growled playfully and pulled Marinette into a more passionate kiss, his lips parting repeatedly as both of them blushed from the cascade of lip smacking sounds they heard from their own kissing.

In a true manner befitting her clumsiness, Marinette tried to step closer to Adrien and tripped, pushing both of them onto the couch. The blonde let out a light chuckle as he looked at Marinette, who was now laying on top of him and nearly crimson. She tried to bolt upright and leap off of him, until he leaned up to silence her stammered apologies with a kiss.

Letting herself drown in the moment, her trembling hands found their way around Adrien's neck as she draped her arms over him. Everything was still so unreal but she wouldn't let those thoughts keep her from enjoying this most favorable of dream states.

Parting their lips to catch their breath, Marinette couldn't look him in the eye and rested her head to the side of his, each of them breathing heavily and equally focused on hearing the ragged draws of air in each other's ears.

"Marinette," Adrien gasped in her ear, making her blush spread to those as well. He hadn't called her Ladybug, or My Lady… he called her by her name. The prospect made her hug him tighter and cradle his head, tilting it so his ear was closer to her mouth.

She brushed back a lock of blonde hair and whispered to him, "Adrien."

His spine tingled and legs felt like jelly. If he had been standing, this would be the part where he might have collapsed. He tried to pull this beautiful girl back to stare into her eyes, only to have her grip him tighter.

"Please," she pleaded, "I'm too embarrassed to look you in the eye right now." Her voice sounded so small and filled with a sense of longing that he had only dreamed to hear from the girl he loved. It was just another part of the girl he admired that he could instantly love. This klutzy, cute, and shy side of her coupled with those short bursts of impulsive determination made her all the more endearing.

Adrien reached up to pet her head, stroking her midnight blue hair. He could feel her tremble slightly and sink into his arms further. Venturing further, he stroked a couple fingers down the small of her back and felt her arc slightly against him, letting out a ragged gasp in his ear.

The moment was interrupted when a small burp echoed in the large room.

"That was rude, Plagg," a small voice said. "You ruined their moment!"

"It's not like they didn't already have enough time to themselves," Plagg defended. "They were gonna remember us at some point, Tikki. Besides… I was hungry."

"You're always hungry, Plagg," Adrien said, rolling his eyes.

He looked back at Marinette, who had pulled back in surprise and was giving him a nervous grin with madly blushing cheeks that only seemed to make the freckles he found adorable stand out more.

"So," he started, "before anything else happens, would you,… Marinette AND Ladybug, like to be my girlfriend?"

Even with all the embarrassing things they had been doing, Marinette could barely find the mental fortitude to respond using words, stammering heavily before simply nodding vigorously at him, leaning in to give Adrien an affirmative peck on the lips.

* * *

 **I do hope you liked this, maybe even loved it. I know it was fun for me to write, mainly because i got to use a large part of my own arsenal of bad puns. I love puns. the worse they are, the more i love using them.**

 **If i were to extend this story, i would likely come up with a full plot and change the story title. (either change the title or set up a new story with a continuation from this title.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow you guys are loud. (rubs ears) I heard ya...**

 **Now because of all the reviews and PMs begging for this, I have assembled a story I hope will be entertaining and satisfactory. Don't take my previous sarcasm too seriously. I am actually ecstatic that so many of you loved my one-shot and am very excited to write a continuation of the story. I only expected a couple reviews and some favs and follows. Not the slew of notifications that very nearly buzzed my phone off the nightstand.**

 **I would like to say however that this extended story arc may or may not agree with you and if you don't like my direction, I kindly ask you to tone down the malice and take it elsewhere.**

 **That aside, I have a resulting two or three chapters planned to continue this and maybe more to come if I can come up with enough clever humor and plot devices to make it interesting without overreaching.**

 **Enjoy the extension, review, follow and boost my ego. Mwahahaha.**

* * *

An annoying alarm sounded with its overbearing beeps shocking the system of Adrien into waking. He couldn't very well sleep as he had wished. The prospect of being in a relationship with the lady he had been chasing like the stray cat he felt like sometimes was almost too much for him to handle.

He looked to his side and saw the mussed-up sheets from where Marinette had snuggled with him for a while. They didn't dare let go of each other for fear that one another might fade away as if it were a fleeting dream. Adrien had wrapped his arms around her, while lying on his side, and Marinette had settled on gripping his shirt with both hands together against his chest.

Sadly, all good things come to an end. She had to leave so she wasn't missed from her own home, but they both promised to deal with this more after school.

Adrien stiffened. How should he deal with this now? The relationship basically became well and truly born now, but could he try getting closer to Marinette or work on keeping a distance until she said it was okay to go public?

His train of thought bogged down as question after question slowed down said train as if each resulting inquiry were another car linked to the end. He put a hand to his head, the vessels in it now throbbing with a slight pain as he silently seemed to work himself into a stressful state.

He hoped Marinette was doing better.

0000000

She wasn't.

Marinette swung her way back to her room the previous night, and basically crashed face down in her bed, groaning and moaning about what she was going to do and what she had done.

While being brave in the moment, the sheer memory of everything she had initiated herself and was victim to from Adrien clouded her thoughts and brought renewed blushes to her face that made her feel lightheaded.

She eventually fell asleep from mental exhaustion, waking up not from her alarms, but from her mother shaking her awake. Thankfully, she hadn't missed her alarms by much time this go around, unlike previous days where she would be hours late.

She was in no state for elongated periods of walking and thanked all that was good that she didn't have to walk far to school.

Nearly half an hour later, she was trudging up to the school, in far better spirits after breakfast, but growing stiffer and more nervous at the oncoming interactions with her new boyfriend….

Marinette blushed and giggled a little maniacally to herself as the word sunk in to her own mind. Boyfriend. She had one. Marinette. Marinette had Adrien as a boyfriend and it wasn't a dream.

0000000

Adrien sat rather heavily into his seat, cursing all that existed that his chauffer had to be overly punctual and got him to school earlier than necessary. That cut short his precious extra sleep.

Yawning, Adrien spoke aloud to the empty classroom, "Oh well… might as well take a cat nap." He dared to close his eyes for a second, when he heard a slight groan that wasn't his.

"Even when you're alone, you're still making puns," Marinette jibed sleepily at him.

"I assure you," the blonde started, "that was merely a coincidence." Marinette sat next to him, laying her chin on the desk next to him.

"Sleepy?" she asked, deigning to turn a tentative gaze over to Adrien. He nodded in the affirmative and smirked at her gently.

Even considering all that happened, Marinette still blushed at having her crush and new boyfriend give her such a soft grin.

The Cat in Adrien seemed to surface just a bit and he felt a semblance of renewed energy surge within him, goading him to take advantage of this new opportunity. Scooching closer to the blue-eyed beauty, Adrien gave her a lopsided smirk he had given her a thousand times before as Cat Noir and tilted his head to nuzzle hers slightly.

Whether due to some form of habit or just her sleepy manner, Marinette pushed the blonde off of her and kept her focus forward on nothing in particular. The boy pouted slightly and decided not to push his luck for now.

In silence, the two waited none too long before more classmates showed up. Alya and Nino appeared to have met outside and talked together for a minute or two before entering the room and noticing Marinette sitting next to Adrien.

"Girl, I didn't think you had it in you," Alya whispered in her ear, Marinette's groggy mind clearing now that her breakfast digested and gave her energy, her short almost nap let her recollect what mental capacity she lost, and the obvious bounce to her best friend's step becoming a little infectious.

All of that into account, the bluenette looked over and realized she hadn't thought about it when she sat down next to the blonde model.

Adrien now seemed to have enough mental fortitude to sit up straight and yawned. He looked around, Noticing the furtive glances being thrown their way. He chuckled slightly. FUR-tive.

"Ah… Ah… I guess… I was too sleepy to… to… care where I sat…" Marinette meeped out while touching the tips of her forefingers and throwing Alya a slack grin.

"Hmm… gotta be pretty out of it if you sat next to Adrien without thinking," Alya remarked, guiding Marinette back to her normal seat behind Adrien and Nino.

"Hey dude," Nino greeted his best friend, who was stealing a glance or two at Marinette.

"Hey Nino," the blonde replied with more energy than before.

"Know what that was about, dude?" Nino asked Adrien, pointing a thumb back towards the girls behind him.

Adrien thought about it for a few seconds and really didn't feel like putting any effort into toeing the line with this one, so… all or nothing.

"Marinette and I are dating now," Adrien said simply.

The silence was so still that the blonde wondered if he had gone deaf for a second until….

"WHAT!?" came the collective yell/scream from the ENTIRE class. The poor boy had to clap his hands over his ears at the sheer volume he hadn't counted on hearing.

"Geez…" he started. "No need to blow out my ears with that."

Marinette had a rather peculiar but still wonderfully cute expression, in its own way, plastered on her face. Her pupils shrank pretty small and one eyelid twitched as if it were worked by a bad gear in a clock. Her lips parted slightly in mid gasp and the blush that slowly filled her face made him wonder if he broke her.

No one seemed to focus so much on her though as much as staring at Adrien himself. He did speak the strange phrase that no one expected to hear.

Alya snapped out of her stupor faster than the rest, her inquisitive nature kicking in as she leaned over her desk to smile wide and ask, "How did 'that' happen?"

Marinette snapped back to reality enough to try shushing her friend, not noticing the curiosity of the rest of the class honing in on the two of them.

"Alya, it's not really important right now…" she mewed.  
"Not important!" Alya guffawed slightly. "I beg to differ, seeing as you crushed on him for quite a while now." The bluenette clapped a hand over Alya's mouth, trying desperately to silence her. Even Adrien didn't know how long and in depth, as of yet, her crush was on him. The last thing she needed was those remaining few classmates, who didn't make that assumption, knowing that bit of info.

Her pleading gaze made the amber hair girl roll her eyes at her friend and pull the hand from over her mouth.

"You owe me dets later. No negotiations." Marinette nodded frantically, looking to Adrien and Nino respectively. Nino looked as if he wanted to ask something but was interrupted by an almost crazed gasp.

"Adrikins! You must be joking. Tell me I heard wrong." Chloe was standing in the door, Sabrina right behind her looking confused.

"No joke," remarked Adrien. "That wouldn't be fair to my l…. Marinette."

Chloe seemed to take that statement with a grain of salt, not that she likely knew what that meant, and sauntered over to hang off of Adrien.

"But she's so…. Not your type!" Chloe whined.

Marinette dug her nails into her desk as Chloe hung off Adrien, whom looked rather uncomfortable with the whole thing, glancing her way and giving her a strained and slightly fearful look.

The bluenette girl tried to quell the newfound surge of jealousy, that before only annoyed her since she wasn't actually dating her crush at those times, and allowed her boyfriend to deal with it.

It felt achingly slow to her when he finally made the effort to peel Chloe off of him like a bad banana. With the way she dressed, she could very much look like one.

"I think I can tell what my type is for myself, Chloe," Adrien responded to her, with a slight hint of annoyance. "I don't need you telling me who I should like."

"I'll bet this loser brainwashed you," Chloe accused, staring daggers with a pouted lip at Marinette, who rolled her blue eyes.

Adrien smiled gently at Marinette, lightly waving her down.

"I'd watch the cattitude, Chloe, because you might make more enemies than you want right now," he said a little smugly.

Chloe took a look around the room and saw the number of glares bearing down on her. Letting out a condescending huff, the pouty blonde took her seat, mumbling to herself and possibly Sabrina.

Madame Bustier chose the perfect moment to join the room, seeing as all the commotion had died down to leave little trace for her to take a second glance at the class and believe anything occurred. Most everyone forced themselves to mind their own business.

Chloe still glared at Marinette, who herself was bordering between embarrassment and annoyance at Adrien's blunt admission.

Right as the lunch period was starting, Marinette found a moment to tug Adrien away and shove the both of them into a broom closet, poking a finger into his chest.

"Why did you do that?" she whisper yelled. "We haven't even had a chance to talk about that yet."

Adrien smiled softly, making Marinette blush slightly, as was her normal reaction. He was secretly glad that their recent closeness didn't automatically diffuse her normal cute mannerisms around him.

"I was too tired to come up with a good lie," he sighed, "and in your state, I doubt you could handle Alya without getting all the 'dets' dragged out of you."

Marinette scowled in a very Ladybug fashion and puffed her cheeks out as she raised a finger to refute the point, letting out the breath she was holding.

She couldn't believe it, but he was probably right. She wouldn't have relented but she couldn't even come up with a good argument against him in her tired state. It only annoyed her to pieces further to see Cat looking rather chipper and energetic, considering he probably slept as well as she did.

Wait… she just referred to him as Cat. Looking up at her boyfriend, she could unfortunately see why. He had this lopsided, roguish smirk planted on his face. Whether it was a slip-up or intentional, she couldn't let him get too careless.

"Fine," she conceded. "But lay off the Cat Noir personality a bit. Alya already likes to imagine you're him sometimes and I didn't believe it for the longest time."

Looking back up at his face after rubbing her brow, Marinette realized she must have screwed something up. His smile evened out into something that she usually saw and blushed at when it was directed at her.

The problem was that this time, it lacked the life she usually saw in it. His eyes dimmed a bit and Adrien's soft spoken voice bled through the air with a mildly sad undertone.

"Alright," he said, "anything for you, Marinette."

Before she could say something or stop him, the blonde opened the closet and exited as stealthily as he could, leaving it cracked so a sliver of light spilled into the room.

0000000

Adrien tried not to, but he knew that he sulked most of the day until departing for home.

The little conversation earlier may have been short, but it cut deeper than he was sure Marinette realized. They may have confessed to one another, but Marinette still seemed to see Adrien and Cat Noir as separate entities entirely.

He was Cat Noir and Cat Noir was the Adrien he wished he could be. Once he found his lady, he was ecstatic it was someone he already knew. Someone he spent time with and already tried to become friends with. Treating both of them as the same person seemed easy in his mind.

It was so obvious when he reflected upon it. While at first she didn't act like Ladybug, over time Marinette seemed to remind him of his lady and such a revelation as the one last night was a welcome godsend.

Tears tugged at his eyes and he tried to stop them, crinkling his nose and blinking.

He did believe that Marinette loved him, but maybe not all of him. He wondered who he could talk to about all this. Nino? The guy was understanding but he needed a woman's point of view… preferably one who knew Marinette.

A small laugh escaped him as he couldn't resist the joke rising in his throat.

"Alya or nothing."

0000000

A call and subsequent car right later, Adrien waved at Alya as she opened her door to stare at him oddly.

"You didn't really explain what you wanted from me," she stated simply, blocking the door. "Spill."

"Uh… I have… questions about… Marinette," Adrien started carefully. "I knew it would be hard to get answers out of her so I wanted to ask her best friend."

Alya smiled brightly at that.

"Well I can give you plenty of details, Adrien, but you have to return the favor in kind."

"Yeah… yeah. I know," the blonde sighed.

"So, since you are the one who wanted this, I'll let you ask the first question," the amber hair girl remarked, sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to her.

Adrien stayed standing and mulled over what he wanted to say. He ran through it over and over but now the words were lost to the wind.

"What does Marinette like about me?" he asked after thinking for several seconds.

Now Alya looked confused as she responded, "That's what you wanted to ask?"

Adrien held up a hand and waved her down.

"That's not all. I just… wanted to clarify a few things, please Alya."

"Ok… well she has… had quite the crush on you for a long while," Alya mentioned a little reserved. "She loves how… you're great at fencing, speak Chinese, thinks you're extremely smart, and overall thinks you are very cute. Don't tell her I said all this." Adrien nodded, looking a little solemn. "Basically, she believes you're perfect and if you mention one word of this to her, I will show you all the wrath this woman has to offer." Alya got in his face and waggled a finger.

She was a bit disarmed to see Adrien looking rather downtrodden.

"What's up, Agreste? I just told you she thinks you're perfect."

"I guess," Adrien mumbled.

The girl pushed Adrien down onto the couch and sat next to him, patting his shoulder.

"Ok. Tell me what's wrong? Why did you come here?"

The blonde tensed up a bit as he tried to figure out what to say without revealing his true problem too easily. Now he was regretting his decision to come here.

Marinette, from what Alya just told him, loved him for this…. 'perfect' image that he showed most everyone. All of this stuff was easily looked up on social media or websites pertaining to bios about him. There was nothing in that description about him as a person. And that earlier chastising from Marinette dug in the metaphorical knife when she inadvertently rebuked his other side from surfacing.

Yeah, he knew she wasn't saying it in malice or anything, but that seemed to make it worse and hurt plenty.

"I heard you think I remind you of Cat Noir," Adrien said, peeking over at Alya, who blinked.

"Sure, at one point, and only really in looks, but that ship sailed not too long ago."

"What did Marinette think of that? I promise I have a reason for asking." The blonde model sucked in a breath slowly, waiting for Mari's best friend to remember some details.

"Um… it was something like mentioning putting two opposites together. The thought of you being like him… was too odd to her."

Adrien felt pretty at odds given the new information. Maybe it was difficult for Marinette to see the crime fighting, punny partner as the object of her affection. He wanted… no needed Marinette to love him for more than 'Adrien'.

"What's the little comparison for with that anyways?" Alya pursued.

Something clicked with Adrien as he started to figure out a few things in his own head. Other than Plagg, he had no real confidant to rely on. Sure, there was Nino, but he couldn't spend much time with him outside of school except on limited occasions. Marinette's best friend made an appealing choice since she was so bent on getting the scoop on the crime-fighting duo that maybe this could turn to his benefit.

"I'm Cat Noir," he blurted out.

Alya's face was a mix of potential disbelief and skepticism. It took a few seconds of waiting on Adrien's part before he chose to wave a hand in front of her and….

"I knew it!" Alya shouted. "So, does Mari know? Does Ladybug know? Wait, I thought Cat Noir had a thing for Ladybug… You're not stringing my girl along are you?"

Adrien was prepared for a few of these questions but not so close together…

"Hold up, Alya…" the model pleaded. "You don't think I'm lying or something? Or even have a skeptical view on the whole thing?"

"Are you lying?" the amber haired girl questioned with a smirk.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then I'll keep my reasons for believing you to myself thank you very much," she said, as if it were the last word. "Now answer my questions."

"Fine," the blonde groaned, "Marinette doesn't know, Ladybug doesn't know, I did have a thing for her but It's a bit more complicated ending up with me falling in love with Marinette, and No, I am not stringing Marinette along."

He paused and caught a breath, trying to continue before Alya could bombard him with more questions.

"I'm worried Marinette finds Cat Noir annoying," he divulged.

Alya suddenly looks pensive as she spoke, "What does that matter? It's just your superhero persona, right?"

Seeing Adrien look rather nervous and casting his eyes down, Alya sighed.

"It's more than that, huh?"

"Yeah… It's who I am without the restraints of my image chaining me down. I love making jokes, saying whatever I want without worrying about who cares, and exploring the city that I can barely glimpse from my room. I'm…"

"Free," Alya finished. The blonde nodded solemnly.

"I want to be that way around Marinette, but I'm afraid I'll shatter that 'perfect' image for her and push her away." Adrien sighed again and turned to Alya. "Please keep my identity to yourself… Please. I just need someone to talk to about this and not many people I know come to mind with who I can trust with this."

"What about Nino?" Alya asked with crossed arms. Adrien laughed softly.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to tell him all this, but I needed a female's perspective." The blonde tapped his chin in thought and added, "Plus, I trust you. You've never really steered Marinette wrong from what I've seen and you're always there for her."

"You got that right!" she confirmed confidently. "And thank you, Adrien… for trusting me. As much as it kills… I won't tell anyone. Even Marinette."  
"Thanks, Alya. You're the best."

She crossed her arms again and smiled.

"My advice to you, I guess," said Alya, getting back to the main point, "might be to bring this to her attention. Not the Cat Noir bit, but the insecurities you have about yourself and being who you wish you could. Marinette isn't so shallow that she would fault you for that," Alya averted her gaze and scratched the back of her neck oddly, "even if my previous description may not paint that in the best light."

"It's ok," Adrien comforted, "I kind of knew that but I needed to hear it from someone else."

Adrien took off and exited Alya's house, catching a ride with the Gorilla and headed home.

He couldn't very well visit Marinette this late, so he chose to try waiting it out until the morning. It was the weekend and he could easily find a reason to visit her.

Upon finishing his schedule and school work, the boy chose to take some medicine to help him sleep, instead of working himself into a stressful state again for the second night in a row.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he himself passed out. Sleep was a welcome change to the tight feeling in his chest that wouldn't go away until his consciousness slipped away.

0000000

Something disturbed the blissful darkness that allowed him restful sleep.

He tried to ignore it, and rolled over to escape the uncomfortable feeling that tugged at his mind.

More tugging. Distant whispers.

Adrien.

Not now…

Adrien….

Ugh… why can't the voices let him sleep.

Finally, he felt something more than the tugging and was awake enough to know it was someone gently rocking his arm and tapping his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, he groggily looked at the culprit disturbing his much-needed sleep.

Blue, black, and red greeted his view. His eyes snapped open.

"Marinette!" he gasped. Her hand clapped over his mouth as she shushed him.

Adrien looked around and saw the clock nearby. It read 1:12 a.m.

He couldn't help himself and smiled at her.

"Making House calls now, My Lady," he remarked. "A cat call would've sufficed."

* * *

 **Woo... that was fun. I will be officially taking off the Completed tag and letting you guys and gals fidget impatiently for the next update.**

 **Watching the whole series and resulting tidbits that were made on the side, it's scary how close the core story for Adrien matches that of my 15 year old self. I would explain but i wouldn't want to sadden you with the details.**

 **Now then, onto reviews. there was alot of you.**

 **mistyrose224: thank you for the complement. I read your two-shot "The Black Rose" and love the short, sweet, and to the point tale.**

 **Charli2006: I do try to go for cute and thank you very much.**

 **KITTYNOIRFAN: Hope you recover from almost dying. only so i can make more puns.**

 **pinksakura271: Thank you. I'd like to think that neither of their embarrassed reactions to certain sides of them would disappear instantly. and yes, they needed to know they were there... plus i needed something comical to diffuse the steamy situation i created.**

 **96Tsubasa: love all the little hearts and steamy was what i was going for. i like a little bit of sensuality without crossing barriers. Hope you liked the current reactions. Nino's will come though. he hasnt had a chance to get a word in.**

 **Trexfish: thanks you. love the pun. XD**

 **hi: you make some good points. my rendition is basically from my collection of assumptions. Marinette talks about Adrien like he's a porcelain doll of perfection. as much as some like that, i believe Adrien would dislike being viewed like that. he wants to be as human as everyone else. and i think i expanded on Adrien's self esteem issues further here. Marinette on the other hand may wonder about how Adrien views her but as Cat Noir, he only ever complemented how she acted and many qualities that eventually manifested in Marinette near the end of the season. he always expressed interest in who was behind the mask, not the image of the girl wearing it.  
**

 **Maybe i'm wrong but it was my understanding. thank you for the complements and constructive criticism.**

 **Lila: I took a while trying to come up with a villain that made sense and could play into the story without seeming like it didnt belong to the series. I'm very glad you loved it.**

 **FicsFromAnAnbuNin: I was hoping i did well with everything you mentioned. It was a bit tricky to organize that whole double life thing in my mind and i'm glad you liked how i dealt with the square.**

 **jeswashere: thank you thank you. and i love the joke. sounds like something Plagg would say. XD haha.**

 **Wierdodood116: I'm glad to see you crossing over to review this story as well. i agree its nice when an author you like that does well writes for other fandoms that you also adore.**

 **It is an honor that you think so about my fanfic and I wanted to touch upon the aftermath of a reveal instead of the drama leading up to it. there are some entertaining stories out there to that effect and i wanted to make a new story with a different angle.**

 **Pannydbz: I totally agree. I would expect a reveal between the two would be met with alot of pent up frustration, anxiety, and fear of rejection, laced with an undertone of unrestrained affection that would blow right past but not quite ignore the first three. Plus, i love those moments in romance when someone(s) is struggling with letting go of their mental restraints and going for what they desire. it's those tentative moments that make a good emotional read in my opinion.**

 **Also... i changed the title. Just a bit. I wanted to make it like that in the beginning but wasnt sure if a pun for a title would be met with being taken seriously for story content.**

 **instead of A Joke Too Far Gone, it's now A Joke Too Fur Gone.**

 **Anywho... Until next time my little lovebug fans.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't wait and decided to get the next part written. Here is the final part of the three part story for A Joke Too Fur Gone.**

 **Now now... dont cry... i have good news. I actually set myself up in this story to be able to work in another arc. No idea how many more chapters I will add on but look forward to more updates concerning this fanfic and I'll do my best to entertain, leave you in suspense, and overall give you that bubbly feeling that helps you get through the day.**

 **Now enough chasing our own tails and onto the third and final installment of my Reveal/Feelings arc.**

 **Enjoy, follow, review. I love all your reactions so far and am so glad i could provide a romance that entices you.**

* * *

Adrien looked sleepily at Ladybug as her lips pursed and eyes twitched. She looked like she might have wanted to yell at him or something, and might have been trying to restrain herself so as not to make a racket.

What followed both surprised him and fully woke his mind like a straight IV of caffeine to his bloodstream.

Ladybug/Marinette started to giggle, almost uncontrollably. Her hands clapped to her own mouth as her eyes watered a bit, the restraint taking its toll as she stole the pillow from behind Adrien's head.

"Hey!" he falsely griped while making a lazy attempt at grabbing for the pillow.

She turned away and let loose a loud cacophony of laughter into the pillow, stifling the sound but letting him enjoy it no less.

The best part came in the form of a short series of haphazard snorts as Marinette tried desperately to silence herself. Her eyes drifted towards Adrien fearfully as her face started to resemble a tomato.

The blonde's face was slightly slack and tears from her laughter pricked at the corners of her eyes as Ladybug calmed down enough to stop laughing and snorting.

Now she couldn't look him straight in the eye for fear that she just revealed the biggest turn off about herself of all time.

Adrien had a slightly gaping mouth as he processed the image. Within the visage of Ladybug, he saw the most Marinette thing he thought he would ever see. And it was such a misfit of an image, that he couldn't imagine something so imperfectly perfect.

His feet found the floor and closed the gap between them, running his hands over his partner's face and pulling her in for a kiss. Short and sweet, he wanted to diffuse the growing expression of anxious worry that threatened to corrode the wonderful glow she exuded in waves from her laughter.

"That… was the most adorable thing I've ever seen and heard," Adrien breathed as he touched his forehead to hers. Ladybug's breath caught in her throat as she pressed her hands to the blonde's chest, unsure whether she wanted to push or pull him.

"I… I… can't be-believe I sno…. snorted…" she stammered, her eyes shivering back and forth, barely able to focus on anything as Adrien felt her cheeks become hot under his palms with an increasing blush.

Her transformation ended, letting Tikki fly off to find Plagg, while the two got to talk.

"I can't believe I finally told a joke that got that reaction out of you," Adrien remarked.

Marinette finally looked him in the eye with a fire in hers, lips set in a pout that tugged at a part of him to kiss her again.

"I wasn't quite prepared for that," she seethed between her pouted lips.

Adrien smiled and was about to respond when Marinette pushed lightly at his chest.

"Anyways, I came here to apologize," she murmured. "I may have put too many expectations of you as Adrien… and I wanted to hear your concerns about that…"

The blonde brought Marinette in for a tight hug, resting his chin over her shoulder. A tear pulled at his eye and he blinked it away.

"Thank you, … I was honestly a bit worried over that," Adrien said in a whisper. The bluenette put a hand behind his head and ran her fingers through his stray locks, hearing him hum in approval.

"I'm sorry," she voiced softly. "Nino was right." The blonde tilted his head and gave her a sideways glance as he pulled away somewhat.

"Nino?" he asked.

"Yeah… you see, after I saw that one thing I said making you feel bad and you left…." Marinette began.

0000000

"Alright," he said, "anything for you, Marinette."

The bluenette girl watched her boyfriend sneak out of the closet, the sliver of light blinding her for a second.

She stood in silence for a minute or two, going over her words in her head over and over. She didn't quite realize the reason for his change in demeanor. It was definitely something she did. Not five minutes into their relationship, and she already screwed something up. She cradled her head down into her hands.

Oh, and what about their partnership as Cat Noir and Ladybug. Did she just tank that as well? All these questions, all the insecurities.

Marinette lifted her head and took a deep breath. Then another.

Choosing to defer this internal debate to later before it turned into another spastic train of thought that crashed and burned in her mind, the girl decided to vacate the confines of the closet. Making her exit, she coasted on auto-pilot for the rest of the day, barely paying attention to class and watching the blonde locks on Adrien flutter with the breeze or when he twisted his head to talk to Nino about something.

Nino… an idea clicked. The guy was a fast friend to Nino and if he was anything like Alya, maybe he told him everything. Well, hopefully not 'everything', but enough that she could get an idea about what could be done to salvage whatever was wrong with Adrien.

With a renewed determination, Marinette passed Nino a note asking to talk with him after school, when no one was looking of course.

Waiting outside, the bluenette tapped her foot nervously, seeing Nino approaching her after a few minutes.

"So, Marinette," he started with a smile, "what can I help you with? Your note wasn't specific."

"I just… needed to ask about Adrien," she squeaked, twiddling her forefingers together.

Nino's smile grew as he patted the girl on the shoulder.

"You came to the right guy," he voiced confidently, "since I know everything about my best bud."

Marinette's gaze averted in ironic realization.

Guiding her towards a bench in the nearby park, the two sat down.

"So… shoot," Nino invited.

Marinette wasted no time in voicing her concerns, "I wanted to know some more about Adrien. I think I upset him and I want to fix it if I can. Since you're his best friend…" She gestured ambiguously at Nino implicitly getting her point across.

"Gotcha, Marinette," came his cheerful reply. "Mind telling me what you think you did? Might make it easier to help."

The girl froze, unsure how to word her problem and leave out the whole Cat Noir bit.

"I… told him off a bit about revealing our relationship…." She saw Nino's confused face and amended frantically, "We weren't planning to hide it! We barely just agreed to it but hadn't time to discuss what made us… us… you know?" His expression softened as he seemed to understand.

She took that as a cue to continue, "And after that, I kinda mentioned he should stop acting like…. Someone else I knew…"

Nino frowned slightly at that.

"What?" Marinette asked with growing concern.

"Was he making bad jokes, probably dropping the normal politeness, and acting pretty confident?" Nino inferred.

The bluenette blinked and wondered if he knew about Adrien's secret superhero life.

"Yeah…?" she answered tentatively.

"Tell me… what do you like about Adrien?" he asked. Marinette mulled that thought over.

"Well he's really cute, speaks Chinese well, is such a fantastic fencer, and just… all around a perfect guy," Marinette explained. "I like how he stands up for others and seems so mature." She almost added 'most of the time' in reference to Cat Noir.

"Well there's your problem," Nino sighed.

"Excuse me?" she said, perking up to meet the slightly sad smile coming from the boy in glasses.

"You just pretty much rattled off something that sounds like a resume," he explained. "Adrien may enjoy those things to an extent, but it's mostly his dad… er… father, who makes him do all that. The guy gets little time to himself and is pretty oppressed in that big house."

Marinette seemed rather speechless and gulped slightly, not wanting to interrupt Nino.

"Before he came to school, he had no friends," Nino continued. "Chloe knew him mainly because the mayor and his father knew each other. He acts the way he does to try and please his father, who barely recognizes him. In fact, I think he treats Adrien more like a china doll than his actual son. Aside from his set schedule and school, he's barely let out on his own. Anyways, my point is that sometimes, when the both of us get to hang, he has this other side of him that's more… carefree. He doesn't have to be the Fashion empire's son and star model. He can be who he wants, and that Adrien loves to let loose and act a little impulsively."

Marinette smiled at that. She had an idea what that was like.

"So you're saying," she started, "that the Adrien I crushed on… isn't real?"

"Of course he's real," defended Nino. "it's just that you might have stopped him from opening a door for you to a different side of him. He's more than just Adrien Agreste, Model Student and Fashion Model. He has more to offer than what you see in a magazine about him and if you like him enough… you need to let him be all sides of Adrien with you."

Pieces started to click into place in Marinette's head, her eyes glazing over a little as the face Adrien made when he left her in the closet flashed repeatedly in her head. She didn't think about that. Goodness! He even said that being Cat Noir made him feel free. The puns, the flirtatious nature towards her, the prideful confidence, and the playful nature that he exuded while being… him.

He tried to let that part of him out and she pretty much figuratively tried to shut the door on that. Marinette treated being Ladybug like a responsibility. It was, but she didn't invest much of another side of herself in that persona. People counted on her and she couldn't let them down. Ladybug served the people of Paris.

But Cat Noir… now that she knew who he was, and had a glimpse into who Adrien was, must have been a miraculous means of escape for a lonely boy who only wanted to be free. Before that… Marinette could only assume he was more like a caged bird. It made her think of his room. As decorative and full of entertaining things as it was, it now felt perfectly designed to keep Adrien from leaving.

Her eyes teared up in response to this revelation. Nino grew concerned.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," he said. "I didn't mean to make you sad." He set a hand on her shoulder as she sent a downcast look into her lap, working her fingers uselessly.

"But I think I hurt him," she croaked, feeling the tears take more form and threatening to spill.

"Then stop moping and fix it," Nino chastised her. "Sitting around and getting sad because you think you hurt him only means you're both in pain."

"You're right," Marinette stated with more determination, getting up and clenching her fists. She ran off faster than Nino thought the mousy girl could go. Blinking oddly, he smiled and silently hoped for the best.

Going home for the time being, to look at her Adrien schedule that took a lot of 'research' to organize and put together, Marinette figured it would be best to find him when he was free and try to….

She stopped as she noticed something. Nino was right. Adrien's schedule was pretty full. Fencing, Chinese, supplemental lessons, photoshoots for his father, and a plethora of miscellaneous events and such he had to work with in a tightly organized schedule.

"What do I do, Tikki?" Marinette groaned.

0000000

"Tikki said I should just be patient and visit you later, when you were free," Marinette finished explaining. "I fell asleep though and rushed here when I came to..."

Adrien laughed slightly at the whole ordeal she explained to him.

"Funny enough," he started, "I went to Alya for a similar discussion."

"I'm so sorry," Marinette said through the first drips of tears that flowed down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to force you to restrain yourself around me." Her hands wiped at her eyes. "I guess it didn't register with me yet that you and Cat Noir aren't separate identities."

"Don't cry, Mari," the blonde tried to comfort her, wiping at her tears. "I know you didn't mean anything bad by it."

"But I've realized so much now," she croaked. "You have always been so endearing and loyal as Cat Noir. You took an arrow meant for me with Dark Cupid, you follow my lead without question even at times when I have acted like a jerk, and you even sacrificed yourself when Timebreaker was akumatized…" she stopped and saw Adrien's eyes go wide.

"I what?" he asked in disbelief. She internally cursed herself. She didn't reveal any real details about that back when Cat Noir had asked at the time. Of course he would be surprised now…

The bluenette sighed and decided it was best to be honest about this.

"Back when Alix was akumatized, she got enough energy to go back in time, dragging me with her. Before that though… she was able to get enough energy because you sacrificed yourself for me. That timeline was erased though when everything went back to normal."

The blonde's mouth was agape as he processed an action he obviously wouldn't remember doing. Marinette wasn't done though.

"I know you were lonely before you came to school, and I can see how Nino was right about acting carefree. I want you to be able to do that with me. I promise I won't shut that part of you away again. I actually like your qualities as Cat Noir… but I guess I was too enamored with that image in my head of you, that I wanted to shut it out so it wouldn't distort it… or something like that."

Adrien finally heard enough and forcefully kissed the beautiful bluenette that was starting to hyperventilate. Her hands pushed against his chest but he held fast, wanting her to calm down, even if he had to admit to himself that part of his motive was selfish.

Breathing through her nose now, Marinette's breathing slowed and she went slack as her body started to calm down from the near panic attack. Her knees buckled and Adrien roped an arm around her waist and lifted her up, separating the kiss.

Hearing her get a handle on her breathing, he gently set her on his bed.

"Marinette," he soothed her, petting her head as he kneeled next to the bed, "just breathe. Ok?"

She nodded and took a few breaths, shaky but deliberate.

"I love you, Adrien… all of you. And I'll never ask you to be anything less ever again. I'm so sorry I even made you feel like you couldn't be yourself for me."

"Enough, Marinette," Adrien said with a finger to her lips. Her breath caught as she feared slightly that he wasn't going to forgive her.

A wide and very genuine smile spread across his face as his emerald eyes washed their gaze over the sapphire hue of hers.

"I believe you and have never felt so wanted than in this moment," the boy said with a hand to his heart. "You don't need to apologize so much. I was worried you didn't fall in love with anything that felt like it was… me… and not what sounded like a skillset, but you just spilled quite a few details you knew about me that I never knew you noticed."

Marinette blushed once more and felt that she lacked the capability to move. Her legs didn't want to move from their rested position and her arms were slack on her own chest.

"I love you, Marinette," Adrien whispered in her ear, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

Finding the strength to move her hands to cover her face from the blush that threatened to overheat her, the bluenette whispered something that the blonde couldn't quite hear.

"What?" he asked. She whimpered and pulled her legs up as she tried to speak again.

"C… can you… kiss me… again?" the girl stammered in a broken whine.

Adrien felt a blush come to his own face at the display in front of him coupled with the voice this wonderful girl was using. She was like a mewing kitten begging for attention. He felt a little snap inside him and couldn't help but to play with her a little.

"I didn't catch that…" he softly cooed to her.

"Please… Adrien… k kiss me…" Marinette's plea came, her voice a little less shaky but still so soft. Her face was still covered by her hands, but she peeked between a couple fingers, a slight glow coming from her eyes that exuded a timid hunger.

Adrien leaped onto the bed and straddled himself over the blushing bluenette, pulling her hands apart and pinning them to either side. She gasped and bit her lip as her eyes went wide. The blonde leaned down and tilted his head so his ear was near her.

"Again," he gently commanded her.

Her voice became raspy and ragged as she tried to speak, not even attempting to struggle against him. A stray lock of her hair fell behind her ear as she turned her head and tried to avert her gaze from Adrien's invading and curious stare.

"Kiss me… please?" she begged in a whisper near Adrien's ear.

Choosing to placate her, Adrien leaned in and teased the skin of her lips with his, her breath warm and rapid upon his lips. She tried to lift her head up to meet his lips and he pulled back, leaving a teasing touch upon her quivering lips as she whimpered under him.

"Adrien," she begged again.

The blonde let out a slow breath as he pressed his lips gently upon hers, drawing forth a pleased hum from Marinette.

Light, wet smacks could be heard as Adrien gave in to some part of him that couldn't resist teasing his lady, pressing into her lips and pulling back as the bluenette tried to keep the connection.

He could see that her lips were no longer a light pink, the flush and constant kissing making them look more full and cherry colored.

Adrien rewarded her with a more forceful kiss as she gasped a bit and used his lips to press her head into the bed. Her hands flexed and tried to grip the air, but she still didn't try to fight against the pressure of Adrien holding her down. In fact, if the glaze over her eyes was any indication, he very well might believe she enjoyed the turn of events.

Gulping after parting their long kiss, the blonde leaned down to nip and kiss at her neck, to which Marinette twitched her legs and squeaked in his ear. He turned his gaze to look at those bluebell eyes and found them half-lidded and giving him a timid gaze.

She then turned her head and left her neck exposed for Adrien to do as he wished. Her chest heaved a little quicker as he leaned in and a breath washed over her neck, his mouth open and teeth bared.

At first, he gently raked his teeth over the skin of her exposed neck, then he sank them in slightly, drawing a gasping whimper from Marinette.

"More…" she sighed slightly.

The blonde bit down harder and Marinette sucked in her lip as she took some twisted pleasure in the act. He was definitely going to leave a mark. There was no question of that. And neither of them cared. If this was what it meant for Adrien to stop keeping himself bottled up and let Cat out on occasion… then Marinette felt she could definitely love this side of him.

He finally released her neck, a string of saliva teasing from his mouth to her neck. A sudden chill shook her body as the saliva left on her felt cold.

Adrien flopped next to her and released her wrists, which felt slightly numb if she were being honest. His chest heaved with deep and slow breaths as the blonde tried to calm the out of control heart rate he felt thumping in his ears.

"Well that was… incroyable," gasped Marinette.

"I knew you would love it," Adrien pridefully admitted. "Just another purrfect moment between us."

The bluenette giggled slightly as she rolled her eyes, not even daring to question his timing anymore.

"If you didn't like that, I would have to keep at it until the feeling 'sinks' in."

Marinette looked over at Adrien with a small blush and a smug grin.

"As funny as that is… you know that everyone is going to see the bite mark tomorrow right?" she inquired knowingly to him.

Adrien facepalmed.

* * *

 **And they lived crappily ever after. tree bend.**

 **Nah... no romance ever truly ends.**

 **Anywho, don't expect this to wrap up my story. Still have to deal with Alya knowing who Cat Noir is, the obvious Q and A that must occur concerning their relationship, and the potential M rated goodness I might induct in the near future.**

 **I also have a plot developing in my head that i might try to use if the conditions are right.**

 **Now then, REVIEWS:**

 **96Tsubasa: Still loving those wonderful little symbols on your comments. haha. and thank you for saying so. I watched through those Miraculous Secrets things just a little bit ago and even Adrien remarks on what i have pretty much assumed. that he feels unrestrained as Cat Noir and free to be himself.**

 **Clarisa: Thank you for all of your positive feedback and constructive opinions. I would give you a more lengthy response but there is too much to respond to. lol. But while i may not have covered all the holes in possible logic concerning the show, i did have my reasons for Adrien divulging his identity to Alya. one of which is a most interesting plot point that you might see soon ish.**

 **Hi: Another long review and i'm not complaining. i love them. I'm glad i could assuage some of your previous concerns. I do agree with the stuff about Chloe but i would assume she would have figured it out that he is Cat Noir if she really knew every side of him.**

 **Guest: that's why i'm here. good story and bad jokes that are so terrible, you laugh at their ridiculous nature. XD.**

 **Hope all of you enjoyed this arc and look forward to more.**

 **I have plans and I promise to put my full ass into the effort.**

 **Until next time, Meowt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would apologize for the wait in updating... but I feel like I'm doing purrty good with the whole writing schedule.**

 **Now I'm uncertain how far i'll take this story. not that i'm having trouble but with season 2 coming soon... I'm looking forward to how the story will play out and want to adapt this to match. well at least with certain points. like bringing in La Paon, Jade Turtle, Volpina, Queen Bee, etc etc. Not that I know whether or not i will do all of that but it might be part of the plan.**

 **Anywho, onto the next chapter, so review, follow, fav, boost my ego, and find that odd snack to munch on. Mine today is a pretzel roll filled with mustard custard. hehe... that rhymes.**

* * *

"Give me your Miraculous!" shouted the latest akumatized villain to grace the streets of Paris.

"You really think shouting that will make us somehow hand them over?" Ladybug retorted to the akuma.

"If you don't," started the villain, "then I, Slipstream, will blow you away."

This so-called Slipstream was a pilot whom happened to be laid off due to a co-worker deflecting blame for something on him. Now he was in a rampage, using a power over wind currents to send torrents of air through the streets of Paris and causing much damage.

"Oh, don't get your wind in a twister," Cat Noir quipped from his position on a lamppost. "You're full of hot air anyways." He wiggled his eyebrows at Ladybug.

"Those aren't even funny, Cat…" she deadpanned. The leather clad superhero put a hand over his heart.

"Oh, my lady, you're giving me the cold front."

That one got her and she smiled reluctantly, giving him a gently admonishing gaze with a roll of her eyes.

"Just help me take care of him," The spotted heroine told him, spinning her yo-yo in a battle-ready stance.

"Right," Cat replied seriously, "taking care of this guy will be a breeze."

"Ugh…" Ladybug groaned, leaping forward to attack. Slipstream didn't defend or attack but instead used a gust of wind to propel himself out of the way of her attack.

Suddenly, Ladybug was hit with a gust from behind and sent flying.

Luckily, Cat Noir was there to catch her after running in time to intercept her fall.

Unluckily….

"I know I'm irresistible, Bugaboo," Cat started, drawing the beginnings of an ireful groan from his partner, "but you gotta stop falling for me."

She booped his nose and pushed her way back out of his arms and onto solid ground.

"Focus Cat."

"Later, Love bug," chirped the cat-like superhero.

"Huh? How does that even…" started Ladybug… until she got it and started blushing profusely.

"CAT!" she yelled through a combo of a furious blush and flush of anger.

Dodging a few attacks of fist and wind gusts alike, Cat Noir let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that one to slip out."

"Are you quite done!?" yelled Slipstream, riding a gust of wind and striking Cat Noir into a car.

Ladybug got in close and tried to grab his pilot's hat off his head, having already been deduced as the object with the akuma. She was surprised with the reflexive reaction of the villain and was thrown much like her partner, though she used her yo-yo to slingshot to safety instead of impacting the side of a building.

"You're looking a little winded," quipped Slipstream. "Maybe I can help you get a second wind." Another blast made its way toward Ladybug…

Until Cat Noir intercepted the attack, spinning his bo staff to diffuse the windy blast.

"Geez, this guy knows how to blow his top, huh?" remarked Cat with a grunt upon holding his ground against the torrential gust.

"Just hold on a second while I figure out what to do," Ladybug stated. She summoned her lucky charm…. And a roll of Caution tape fell into her gloved fingers.

"What the…." she started.

Cat grinned and joked, "Maybe your Lucky Charm is telling you to throw caution to the wind?"

She looked around and smiled deviously.

"I think that's exactly what I need to do," was her reply, surprising the cat.

"Well hurry up, if you don't mind," remarked her partner. "I'm getting an arm cramp."

Wrapping a portion of the tape around her yo-yo, Ladybug leapt out of the direction of the gust and threw the tape roll, letting it unroll as it flew through the air.

Treating it like a ribbon wand, she twirled her yo-yo around, using the slack from the roll to create a vortex of caution tape around Slipstream. He tried to send gust after gust in several directions to blow it away, but the encompassing entanglement only served to get him further restricted as the roll unfurled to its maximum length.

Seconds later and wrapped up, Slipstream felt his cap taken off as the spotted heroine ripped it in half and caught the akuma.

"Bye bye little butterfly," she gently spoke. Cat Noir looked on in amazement. It was pretty attractive the way she looked like a ribbon dancer for the briefest of moments. His partner threw her Lucky Charm item in the air and let all the ensuing damage repair itself in a rush of glowing red magical energy.

A beep from Ladybug's earrings tore him from his thoughts. Strangely enough… he didn't need to use Cataclysm this time either, which left him plenty of time to help his partner to safety before she lost her transformation.

"Ready to depart, My lady?" Cat asked with an outstretched hand.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she rebuffed him with a smile, slinging away with her yo-yo to a nearby rooftop.

Cat Noir followed and landed to catch her before she leapt away once more.

"What?" she inquired in confusion. "I don't have a lot of time left."

Cat pulled her in and gave her an intense kiss, holding for a few seconds before separating and catching a breath to go back in and nibble on her lips. Ladybug went slack and fell into the kiss, becoming slightly tense when her earrings went off again.

She pulled away with an averting gaze and heavily blushed cheeks.

"I'll see you later, Kitty…" she murmured, haphazardly leaping away and catching her yo-yo on a faraway smokestack.

Cat stood there, pulling out his staff and extending it to lean on it, sighing with a love struck look on his face.

"She's the best," he sighed. Cat Noir stood straight and gave her fading figure a lazy salute and leapt off into the distance, finding a place to lose the transformation.

Watching the whole ordeal, of course, was an auburn-haired girl with a phone, recording everything concerning the battle. She almost missed a chance to catch them on the rooftop, but was able to snap a pic of them kissing.

Alya's teeth ground together angrily.

00000000

Adrien felt pretty good this morning as he rode into school from home. After having properly explained themselves as a couple to the class, many congratulations were cheered. Apparently, the whole class seemed to be waiting impatiently for this moment and a collective groan of relief seemed to come from the minds of most involved. Both Adrien and Marinette were quite embarrassed that everyone was that perceptive as well as secretly relieved that that perception didn't extend to their identities as superheroes.

Getting out of the car as it reached his school, getting a gentle reminder about after school fencing lessons, Adrien climbed the steps to be greeted by Marinette. She was sketching something, apparently arriving too early and doing that to kill time.

"Why hello there, Mari," he greeted her. She stiffened and bolted up, dropping her sketchbook and pencil in the process. The blonde couldn't help but laugh a little at her awkwardness.

"Morning good!" she squeaked, her face becoming contorted as she tried to shuffle the words into the right arrangement in her brain. "I mean good morning."

Adrien knew why she acted like this now that they had the chance to have her explain herself in that respect. Due to her crush and inclination to become frantic in his presence, she would stammer and mix up entire sentences.

To be honest, the still present awkwardness of her speech pattern didn't bother him now that he knew why she did it. In fact, he found it rather endearing and quite impressive to a certain extent. When she jumbled up her sentence, it seemed like some latent skill that she was still able to scramble an entire sentence, long or short, but still keep every single word she had meant to say.

"You're almost too cute to handle, Marinette," the blonde mentioned, nearly making the bluenette's cheeks explode with the force of her blush.

"Stop that!" she begged behind her hands. "I may be getting used to this but I'm still… getting used to it…."

"Where did all that courage from a few nights ago go?" Adrien asked as he sat down next to Marinette, picking up her dropped stationary. She blushed a little more and gave him a pleading glare, if that could be possible.

"That was… I had…." She stammered, "shut up…"

Adrien chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. She hummed in approval and kissed her head, waiting a bit to go in, seeing as it was early.

"Excuse me," remarked someone out of the corner of the blonde's eye, who looked over to see Marinette's best friend giving him an unexpected glare. He eyed her up and down trying to read what was wrong from her.

"Y-yes?" he replied in tempered curiosity.

"Marinette, can I borrow him for a moment? I need to ask your…. Boyfriend something." Alya's strange inflection of the use of the word boyfriend caused both Adrien and Marinette to cock an eyebrow in confusion, but both nodded to her.

Getting up and going around the corner of the school to apparently have a private conversation out of sight, Adrien tried to prepare for some strange verbal conversation concerning her best friend.

Boy, did he prepare for the wrong type of potential assault.

Alya's clenched fist made its way into his gut, driving the air from his lungs and making him double over for a second or two before bracing his hands on his knees. He sputtered for a second before gathering himself and spitting out the obvious question…

"What was that for?!" he nearly yelled, being mindful that Marinette might come running if she heard.

The auburn-haired girl shook her hand, having suffered a bit more pain than she was expecting, throwing a punch like that.

"Gotta say Agreste," she started, "you not as soft as you look."

"Thanks? I think…" Adrien gasped.

"Mind explaining THIS to me," Alya inquired, holding out her phone with a freeze-framed picture of him and Marinette kissing. He didn't get it.

No… Cat Noir and Ladybug kissing. And to Alya…. Adrien and Ladybug kissing.

"Oh…"

"OH!?" Alya belted out, disbelieving his reaction. "You do something like this… and expect me to just accept and 'oh'?"

"Can I explain…" Adrien gently tried to insert into the fray, knowing he might not get anything in.

Surprisingly, Alya gestured for him to continue.

"I…" he stopped. He screwed up. he royally screwed up. Adrien told her he was Cat Noir and didn't think about the face that she knew nothing of her best friend's stint in black and red. He revealed himself but he couldn't very well reveal Marinette. But the fact remained that he kissed Ladybug and she knew nothing about both of them being the same person. He groaned internally.

"Look Adrien," Alya sighed slightly, anger still present in her voice, "I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself because you were so torn when you saw me that I don't want to believe all that was an act or some fleeting impression. That's pretty much why I didn't outright blow up at you in front of Marinette and knock your teeth in."

"I don't know… how to properly explain it," he answered rather truthfully, but that didn't help him in the slightest. The auburn-haired girl seemed to be seething with anger now, renewed in its fury.

"You think I'll accept that?" she accused, digging a pointed finger into his chest. "I can only assume that either you're cheating on Marinette with Ladybug, or that she IS Ladybug. That… or you lied about everything up till now and are now chasing after Ladybug like I originally thought Cat Noir was doing."

Just great… He should have accounted for the fact that Alya rushes right into every akuma battle that she can make it to and records most everything she can see through her phone.

She continued, "I should have posted this as soon as I took it but considering what I know… I feel pretty conflicted in doing so. So, do explain to me how this all works out…"

She crossed her arms and tapped a finger, waiting.

"Ugh…" Adrien groaned. "I would explain in the most honest manner I could… which would likely clear everything up nicely… but I don't… I can't tell you without compromising some level of respect I owe someone."

He silently begged whatever force on Earth he could for Alya to accept that for now. At least until he could talk to Marinette about it. Wait… that was it.

"Ah! If I go ask Marinette about something concerning the matter, I might be able to clear this up," Adrien amended.

Alya looked angry again.

"Don't think about trying to twist this situation to your advantage if you're lying," she warned, letting him go talk to Marinette. He quickly thanked her and rushed back to the steps, where the bluenette was patiently waiting, confused.

"Marinette, I have a huge, strange problem," he belted out quickly. "I need your help because I don't know how to fix it."

"Uh… sure," she replied, her eyes narrowing and lips pursing in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Well…" the blonde took in a huge breath, "remember when I told you I talked to Alya about advice concerning you?" she nodded, to which Adrien continued on the same breath, "Well I may or may not have told her I was a certain leather clad superhero to get a point across, telling her that in complete confidence…." Marinette's eyes bulged as she sputtered, but he kept going, "and now she has this picture of when I kissed you yesterday and you know… she believes I'm cheating on you… with you…"

He sucked in a ragged breath and let the words sink in. Marinette gave him a very Ladybug glare in that moment and he gulped.

"You told her?" she mused in a deadly tone, to which he nodded, wondering which girl was worse to confront in this moment. Just great….

"I had my reasons and I'll explain everything later in much more length… but please please help me with Alya," the poor boy begged.

"How?" Marinette asked simply, her tone flat.

"I… uh… ugh…" he groaned, realizing he couldn't just ask her to cover for him or reveal herself just to bail him out.

"I'm sorry… this is my fault," Adrien sighed slowly. "I do promise I had my reasons for telling her but I have to deal with this myself."

He turned to go back to Alya to find a way to turn this morning into something that was at least bearable.

Adrien felt a tug at his shirt from behind and he turned to see Marinette averting her gaze and pushing out her lower lip in a pout, her hand on her chin in thought.

"I suppose I had to tell Alya sometime," she mused more to herself than Adrien, who started to beam with a guilt-ridden relief.

"You sure Tikki won't mind?" the blonde inquired. Marinette shrugged.

"She seems more amenable to the idea of trusted friends knowing now, saying it might help with escaping since I'm clearly a terrible liar. And Plagg?"

"As long as he gets his cheese and I don't go completely public, he's not a hard case to crack," replied Adrien.

She gripped his hand and led the way over to Alya, who was impatiently waiting.

Her expression became unreadable as the two made their way over to her, hands intertwined.

"I take it she knows," Alya implied with a little venom towards the blonde model.

"Sorry that this idiot cat caused such a ruckus," Marinette jibes more at him than speaking to her best friend. "He caused quite the confusion."

"Mind explaining now?" the auburn girl inquired again.

"I can take part of that, if you don't mind," the bluenette said, patting Adrien on the shoulder. "I'm Ladybug, Alya. That kiss is between the both of us. He isn't cheating on me."

Alya looked rather skeptical at first, and narrowed her eyes at Marinette, who gave her boyfriend a sideways glare with crossed arms. Now she could see it… the same look Ladybug gave Cat Noir in his more infuriating moments.

Marinette was caught off guard when her friend bolted to her and embraced her in an iron grip hug.

"Oh my goodness," she squealed, "my best friend is Ladybug… and her boyfriend is Cat Noir!"

"Try to keep it a little quieter," Adrien chided her, to which the now near vibrating girl nodded in a childlike manner.

"Have you told anyone else?" she chittered excitedly.

"No one," the bluenette said, while shaking her head in the negative. "And we would appreciate if it were kept that way, please."

"Of course, Of course," Alya blurted in a hurried reply. "But… does that mean I can post the pic… or no?"

Both of the superheroes blushed and stiffened. Now that they were out of the thicket, they didn't know what to say to that. They weren't ashamed but even though it wasn't 'them' it was still embarrassing to have their little moment deconstructed on the net for someone else's entertainment.

They both looked at each other and clasped hands once more, seeming to come to a similar conclusion in their heads respectively. If they were caught on camera by anyone else, the results might play out quite differently. At least this way… the pic would be moderated by a trusted friend.

Marinette spoke softly, twirling a stray bang with her finger as Adrien looked on, nearly short circuiting the boy with her display, "You can post it…" The blonde nodded his agreement as well.

Alya gleefully squealed and went to press a few buttons on her phone in a blur, saying, "Done!"

"Well that es-cat-lated quickly…" Adrien said deadpanned, actually a little skeptical that Alya happened to post it so quickly. "You had that all set to go, didn't you?"

The auburn girl flicked a wrist at him, "Of course I did. I just needed to clarify in what light I should put it."

The group talked for a few more minutes, barely recognizing that everyone was arriving for classes now.

"So, what are you talking about over here?" a new voice asked.

The trio tensed and turned in realization…

Nino.

"What?" he asked in confusion. "Do I have something on my face?" In creepy unison, all three shook their heads at him.

"O…. kay…." he slowly drawled with a raised eyebrow.

Now Adrien, Marinette, and Alya all traded a look with a single thought, letting out a collective sigh.

It was only fair to tell Nino everything.

00000000

"Are you sure this is okay?" a low voice asked.

"I don't see why not," a second, more gruff voice replied. "They all need to work together eventually. Might as well be now."

"So, you really are going through with it?" the low voice further inquired.

The old man in a Hawaiian shirt let out a short chuckle.

"I can't very well keep a Miraculous I can't properly use to myself, now can I, Wayzz?" Master Fu less asked than stated.

Wayzz sighed heavily.

"I suppose that's a fair point…" he conceded. "Just promise that you'll see me on occasion. I don't know how well I'll get along with the boy."

"At least you'll have the others as company," Fu tried to comfort the worried Kwami.

"Right…" Wayzz said slowly. "Plagg, Tikki…. And Trixx."

Master Fu played with the box in his hand, letting it roll over and back again as he eyed the auburn haired teenage girl in glasses and the boy in headphones opposite her. The four teens looked rather flustered with the fervor of their conversation, leading the boy in glasses to go slack jawed at some revelation. He could very well guess what it was.

"You think a fox and a turtle make as good a match as a Ladybug and Black Cat?" Fu inquired.

"No…" Wayzz divulged simply, "but I won't deny I trust your decision to include them."

"Only time will tell, but I've only seen good things come from them. Best be off to make a couple deliveries."

Master Fu opened the box in his hands to take a last peek at the necklace in it. He held another box and eyed his bracelet with a forlorn look.

"I'll see you soon, Wayzz," he said, smiling to his oldest friend. The kwami gave him a low bow and disappeared as the old man removed the bracelet and put it gingerly in the box.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. Loved might be asking too much. haha. not much story here. but the prospect and my little notations i'm making pertaining to what kind of powers other miraculous might have seems like fun to add in eventually.**

 **REVIEWSSSSSS!**

 **Mistyrose224: No problem. I love reading and yours i loved to read. And i shall do my best to not disappoint. XD**

 **Rose Tiger: Thank you and I shall.**

 **Akuji Kameko: I'm glad you liked my take on the fandom. and i have some little inklings of a plan. now i just need to set the scene. (Since the reveal is out.)**

 **96Tsubasa: Always look forward to your reviews. so colorful and energetic. keep that up. lol. and thank you for saying so. I hope to keep up the steaminess in future chapters.**

 **and that's all the reviews for now. Sorry if i missed anyone.**

 **Edit: I am marking this story as Complete. I stretched a one-shot into four chapters and I'm happy with that, but I dont want to push my luck too far and screw it up. I'm out of ideas concerning this little story. I am however trying to get my Little Red fanfic rolling and cant wait to play out a more elongated and plot heavy story. Hope you can live with that and maybe i'll add more stuff in the far future but for now... I like this ending.**

 **Until next time, Au Revoir.**


End file.
